La Carta
by Mystical-Elf II
Summary: es el pimero piedad


No se bien que fue lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice o a enamorarme de él, yo no planeaba enamorarme de el!, no quería! Enamorarme de el!, solo paso, te preguntaras como, no?, quiero explicártelo. Desde ese día en el que ce acerco no lo pude olvidar, creí que estaba olvidándolo al estar contigo, pero ahora después de todo lo que esta haciendo… se que vos también estas haciendo mucho, pero el es padre, perdón pero no podemos seguir juntos, te quiere, Amy.

"Cielos al fin termine de escribirlo"- Pensó Amy, al momento en que tocaron la puerta.

Hola Ricky- dijo Amy.

Hola Amy, puedo pasar?- dijo Ricky.

Si. Claro, pasa, que sucede es raro verte por acá a esta hora, Jonh esta dormido, pensé que estarías trabajando- dijo Amy.

Si es que me dieron el día libre y pensé en pasar a verlo a Jonh- dijo Ricky.

Claro a Jonh "porque querrías verme a mi", pasa si queres esta durmiendo en su cuna en mi cuarto como siempre, veni vamos- dijo Amy.

Ya en el cuarto.

Y, como va todo con Ben?, si puedo preguntar- dijo Ricky.

La verdad creo que vamos mal, no deja de pensar en tener sexo…perdón…no creo que quisieras saber tanto de eso- dijo Amy.

Descuida ya lo sabia, Ben me pidió que lo ayudara a tenerlo con vos, dice que ya no aguanta mas que se esta volviendo loco por vos- dijo Ricky.

QUE!, no lo puedo creer! Que se o esta diciendo a todo el mundo! Yo no pienso tener sexo por un muy largo tiempo por dios acabo de tener un bebe! Porque no puede entenderlo!- dijo Amy.

Amy ya todos sabemos eso, pero entendelo, esta enamorado, tiene casi 16 y nunca se acostó con nadie, además tenes que admitir que desde que nació Jonh, estas… mas linda, no es que yo te este mirando, es solo lo que escuche que todos comentan en la escuela, y es lógico que Ben este tan celoso también- dijo Ricky.

"Claro que solo lo decís porque lo escuchaste, nunca te fijarías en mi", odio que todos hablen sobre como estoy ahora, además no se si me voy a acostumbrar a sus celos, además ya no quiero seguir saliendo con Ben…- dijo Amy.

Que? Porque? Pensé que estabas muy enamorada? Hasta se casaron, aunque no fuera legal- dijo Ricky.

No importa solo necesito un tiempo sola para mi y Jonh… y vos? Escuche que le dijiste a Adrian que querías un compromiso con ella- dijo Amy.

Ah, he, si, lo dije pero…- dijo Ricky.

Tranquilo, no tenes que contarme si no queres, me alego que estes bien con Adrian, ah…discúlpame ahora vengo- dijo Amy.

Si, claro, que sucede?- dijo Ricky.

Nada, solo que ya es hora de… de la comida de Jonh- dijo Amy

Amy, ahora sos vos la que esta nerviosa, que pasa?, contame- dijo Ricky.

Nada de verdad, tengo que ir a preparar la mamadera para Jonh, ya vengo- dijo Amy.

Si, claro…- dijo Ricky

Ya en la cocina

Ay, dios que me pasa!... bien tranquilízate Amy, solo es Ricky el papá de Jonh, esta con Adrian, y vos con Ben, aunque quieras dejarlo- suspira – es inútil jamás lo voy a poder olvidar…- dijo Amy.

A quien jamás vas a poder olvidar?...- dijo Ricky.

He? Hace cuanto que estas en la cocina?- dijo Amy.

Recién entre, hey es uno de tu poemas?- dijo Ricky.

Ricky leyó la carta de Amy antes de que ella se la pudiera sacar.

Deja eso es algo privado para Ben- dijo Amy

Amy…vas a dejar a Ben porque estas enamorada de mi?- dijo Ricky.

No quería que lo supieras, igual te podes quedar tranquilo porque no me voy a meter entre voy y Adrian, todo va a ser como siempre, vos vas a ser el papá de Jonh, aunque yo quiera que sea diferente y yo para vos voy a ser la mamá de Jonh nada mas…- dijo Amy.

Toda la siguiente semana Ricky no pudo dejar de pensar en la carta y lo que había dicho Amy… esa mañana cuando fue a buscar a Jonh para llevarlo a la guardería, ni la vio a Amy, incluso lo atendió Anne esa mañana…

En la escuela…

Amy ayer te llame como unas diez veces, porque no me atendías?- dijo Ben.

Jonh se durmió temprano y yo también, sabes algo Ben no me gustan tus celos y tampoco que le pidas consejos a Ricky para poder tener sexo conmigo y… otra vez estas mirando mi pecho!!?- suspiro de enojo- toma lee esto!, adiós!- dijo Amy.

Ben leyó la carta y no podía creer que Amy estuviera terminando con el porque se había enamorado de Ricky…

En otra parte de la escuela…

Adrian de verdad lo siento, Adiós…- dijo Ricky.

Me estas dejando? Perfecto esta bien igualmente no me interesa, andate con Amy, Adiós!- dijo Adrian.

Dios que día mas complicado! Solamente quiero llegar!- dijo Amy.

Amy!, espera!, me podes explicar esta carta?, me dejas por Ricky, es increíble!- dijo Ben

Ben ya te lo explique no lo puedo evitar, pienso todo el tiempo en el, no quiero lastimarte, perdona, es mejor así, me tengo que ir…- dijo Amy.

Ya en su casa Ricky llamaba a Amy…

Dale atende Amy- dijo Ricky.

Hola…te comunicaste con Amy en este momento no estoy, deja un mensaje o volve a llamar! Adiós…

Ricky colgó y decidió ir a la casa de Amy…

Mamá ya llegamos- dijo Amy.

Amy había pasado por la guardería a buscar a Jonh camino a casa…

Parece que mamá no llego todavía. Bueno Jonh, parece que de vuelta estamos solo nosotros…-dijo Amy.

Tocan la puerta…

Ricky…? Ah… que haces acá?...queres ver a Jonh?...esta despierto…- dijo Amy

Si… pero primero quiero hablar con vos, Amy, termine con Adrian, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste, y me di cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve celoso de Ben!, de que salieras con el, de que este con Jonh y lo pero que el quisiera acostarse con vos! Eso me volvía loco, Amy, me enamore de vos, de Jonh, quiero poder ir los tres a un parque, que en un futuro seamos una familia- dijo Ricky.

Dejaste a Adrian? A la chica ´ me encanta tener sexo con Ricky ´… mira yo también estoy enamorada de vos pero si estas diciendo o haciendo esto para que volvamos a tener sexo, ni te gaste, ya me mentiste una vez y mira como terminamos!- dijo Amy.

Amy, se que después de todo lo que nos paso es difícil creerme! Pero es la vedad te amo a vos y a Jonh- dijo Ricky.

Yo también los amo, pero no me lastimes n me presiones respecto al sexo- dijo Amy.

Te podes quedar tranquila con ese tema, me di cuenta que a vos te puedo esperar todo lo que sea necesario- dijo Ricky

Fin…?


End file.
